1. Field of Invention
My invention relates to improvements in toothbrushes of a type of toothbrush having one head that is commonly and presently in use by humanity.
2. Description of Prior Art
Grocery stores, pharmaceutical stores and supermarkets display for sale the type of toothbrush having only one head, and having a nonslip handle for the expensive toothbrushes. The brushes and the head is about the same in width. The width of the brushes or the head can cover at least one row of teeth in a single horizontal stroke. To cover both the upper row and lower row of the teeth requires two horizontal strokes. Thus there is a need for a toothbrush with sufficient quantity of brushes to cover simultaneously both the upper and lower rows of the teeth in a single stroke. The numerous strokes required by the one head toothbrush to clean all the teeth in a mouth also produce numerous chances to injure the gums and other parts inside the mouth.
Besides the numerous strokes required by the one head toothbrush to clean all the teeth, a major cause of injury inside the mouth is an inefficient clumsy hold of the handle. Even the expensive nonslip handle still needs a strong firm grasp by all fingers and thumb to effectively hold. Thus all the fingers and the thumb are fully occupied with holding the handle for fear of loose holds or of dropping the toothbrush, instead of focusing only to precisely controlling and safely guiding the brushes to clean the teeth inside the mouth. The inefficient and clumsy hold by all the fingers and the thumb to the handle results to wild uncontrolled assaults to the gums, the teeth and other parts inside the mouth. Thus there is a need for a toothbrush handle that gives a perfect hold anytime, to a light grasp by only three fingers while letting the thumb and forefinger free to precisely control and safely guide the brushes in cleaning the teeth inside the mouth.
In addition to the one head toothbrush with the nonslip handle, many inventors created several types of toothbrushes, all of which have one thing in common; they are all very costly to manufacture. The production costs are the cost of many different materials and labor to make many different parts, in many processes and procedures ending in assembly work and finally to jacked up sale prices beyond reach of most consumers. And most if not all of these articles fail to clean the teeth after repeated use specially under wet or slippery conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,690 Wolfson (1977) is a rotary toothbrush with twin heads; U.S. Pat. No 05,499,421 Brice (1996) is another toothbrush with angled and movable twin heads; U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,713 Hadcock (1996) is a toothbrush with a sure-grip handle that can not give the perfect hold by the light grasp of only three fingers that my 2-head toothbrush with surehold handle can give.
The following description and accompanying illustrations apply to my improvements upon the one head toothbrush with nonslip handle, with which my 2-head toothbrush with surehold handle is similarly made of rigid thermoplastic and synthetic brushes without the nonslip unnecessary material, but radically differ in everything else. All the toothbrushes heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Their sale prices are too expensive and not affordable by end users.
(b) Their manufacturing costs are uneconomically sound due to high costs of labor and materials in making and assembling many different parts that used many different processes and procedures.
(c) They are not easy to produce.
(d) They require too many strokes to cover and clean all the teeth thus they produce too many chances of injuring the gums and other parts inside the mouth.
(e) They take a lot of time and effort to use due to one stroke can only cover one row of teeth.
(f) They are difficult to use requiring the clumsy hold by all the fingers and the thumb in order to hold, resulting to wild uncontrolled assault to the gums and to the other parts inside the mouth.
(g) They have insufficient quantity of brushes to last longer after a repeated use without permanently bent brushes.
(h) They can not maintain a strong clean teeth for a long time without injuries inside the mouth due to too many strokes, insufficient brushes to do the cleaning of the teeth, poor control and guidance of the brushes and the head inside the mouth due to the inefficient clumsy hold by all the fingers and the thumb.
(i) They do not satisfy the need for an inexpensive, safe, fast, easy to use in wet or slippery conditions, reliable, durable, high quality, highly efficient toothbrush.